DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS: THE ORGIN
by SignerStardust
Summary: This is the entire old Ask the Kirby Characters for you to read and view! Please leave your dares though at Wheel of Dares...
1. Chapter 1

**First off guys, This is my first good fanfic try. So enjoy my ask the Kirby characters!**

Drobot: Hello everyone! Welcome to my ask the Kirby characters! First off…here are the characters you can ask! Everyone say Hi!

Kirby: Hi

Bandana Dee: Hi

King Dedede: You all lame

Escargoon, Tiff, Tuff, Sword, Blade: Why?

Galatia Knight: Am I forgotten?

Kracko: Yes, you are sir.

Meta Knight: How did Kracko get here!?

Drobot: Idk, I just love Kracko!

Marx: Hi!

Magolor: I am pointless here, aren't I?

Grand Doomer: Me awesome, you all stupid.

Drobot: Oh yeah guys, if you do something bad you get sent to the punishment room! Grand Doomer will get sent to the punishment room until chapter 2!

Grand Doomer: Dang it.

Kirby: So the rules are no inapporite questions or dare, no cussing(you can cenasor it) and no requesting for a new character!

Drobot: Yes, I like to limit my characters! So leave reviews with your questions for this gang! Also, you can still ask Grand Doomer because he will return next chapter! Drobot, out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I am back! Even though I only got 2 reviews…meh I'm put in a question myself.

Drobot: Welcome back! Let's see…We have 2 amazing reviews! Ima review em just so a Hive Tyrant doesn't come down and eat me.

Grand Doomer: What's a Hive Tyrant? 

Drobot: Warhammer 40000 model that is scary. Anyways, first question is from me, and that is what was the punishment room like Grand Doomy?

Grand Doomer: I have never been so terrifed in my life.

Drobot: Anyways, on to the real questions! My Imagination12 asks,

_Magolor: is it true u like apples? btw ur better than Grand Doomer_

_King Dedede: ... why are u so FAT?_

_Bandanna Dee, do u ever wish u were in Kirby's animated series?_

_Grand Doomer, are u aware how annying u are- imean how annaying tokori is? (uh o, did imake mad me? DX)_

_Kracko, u are of the most easiest mini bosses u know?_

_Meta Knight, how old are u? ... :3_

_Galatic knight, are u a girl?_

_Kirby, who do u trut the most?_

_im all out. see u later!_

Magolor: Why does everyone think that?

Drobot: Why do I want a plush Landia?

King Dedede: IDK!

Bandanna Dee: YES ESCARGOON IS STUPID.

Escargoon: I wasn't.

Grand Doomer: I know what you meant, just not going say anything because I do NOT WANT TO BE THE PUNISHMENT ROOM!

Meta Knight: 0_0 it must be scary then. And I'm around 2,100. 21 for you guys.

Drobot: You young man.

Kracko: You mean Kracko Jr. by mini boss. As easy as I may be and while Drobot the Skylander is a boy, This Drobot here had to include me because she's a HUGE fangirl.

Galatia Knight: I AM NOT A GIRL OR A BRONY YOU IDIOT A**HOLE!

Drobot: #PunishmentRoom

Grand Doomer: #TerrifedForMy(CENASORED)Life

Kirby: Trut? Never heard that before. If you meant trust, I trust Meta Knight ze most.

Drobot: Next up is Destiny Willowleaf! They ask,

_All - Who can sing really well?_

_Marx - Where did you get the ball?_

_MK - What's you opinion on fangirls?_

Marx: *Doing his Death Screech*

Kracko: Nobody in this room. Expect maybe for Drobot if she's making her parodies.

Marx: Lemmy gave it to me.

Drobot: As in Lemmy Koopa, brother to my fav video game character of all time, Iggy Koopa? 

Marx: Yuppy.

Meta Knight: My fangirls and MOST Marx and Magolor fangirls are fine, but when it gets to stranger characters like Kracko, I wonder how they get fangirls.

Drobot: I liek puffy cloudz.

Everyone expect Galatia Knight: Creepy….

Drobot: Anyways, please leave your questions and see you next time for…..

Everyone expect Galatia Knight: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	3. Chapter 3

Drobot: Hello Everyone, I'm back with a new episode! First if you some info on the punishment room, Read my fanfic What is the Punishment Room! Also, if you guys wanta see my youtube channel it's the exact same as my user name.

Galata Knight: By that she means DrobotExtreme, and Grand Doomer must be a wimp to cry about the punishment room!

Grand Doomer: *Crying in a corner* Why!? WHY DEAD SPHERE DOOMERS!?

Drobot: First, My Imagination12(thanks for reviewing both chapters, free internet cookie for you! :) ) asks,

THAT MEANS U DO LIKE EM MAGOLOR :D

Magolor, here is a apple, and can i hug u? cause u are like, EPIC!

Galatia, -le gasps- HOW DARE U SAY THAT TO ME ):I why did u?!

Grand Doomer, what are you? i have always wondered...

Kirby, where does all the food and other things u inhale u eat go?

Marx, why do u like being a jester

Escargoon, did u know that french for snail is escargots? (IMSOCLEVA XD)

Bandanna dee,um hi? X3

IVE RUN OUT. see u

Magolor: They are good…..and I want free hugs.

Drobot: Currently selling plush Landias!

Magolor: OH MAW GAWD THE WORLD'S GOING TAW END.

Metal General(spams in): It's not going to end, Magolor.

Drobot: Hey, you're my account image!

Galatia: Welp, I think Droey's cookie made up for it.

Drobot: NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! *Galatia and Drobot Start wrestling*

Grand Doomer: An oversized Sphere Doomer?

Kirby: My endless stomatch.

Marx: I don't. That's just the way they designed me.

Escargoon: …..

Drobot: Cool fact! I only know mexican and spanish stuff!

Bandanna Waddle Dee: Hi.

Drobot: Anways, next questions. Gamerfan64(I might go take a look at your stories! Seem cool enough) asks,

I give you the power to turn the Kirby characters into humans!

King Dedede: IF YOU TRY TO CLOBBAH THAT KIRBAH, I'll give you a truck full of ice cream.

Kirby: Here's 1,000,000 invincibility candy, go crazy.

Magolor and Marx: What do you guys do on a regular day?

MK: *steals mask* MWAHAHA! Now the fan-girls won't resist! *lets in fan-girls*

If you put more characters, the more torture I can give them! *evil laugh*

Drobot: I already have ze power.

King Dedede: I would, but I'm allergic to dairy.

Kirby: Yummy! *Nearly kills King Dedede*

Magolor: I fly around in the Lor Starcutter.

Drobot: Did anyone ever relise this? MagoLOR, LOR Starcutter? Also the letter in bold from Cookie Country to Dangerous Dinner spells out CROWNED, The name of Magolor Soul's theme. It's amazing, everyone listen to it now!

Marx: Stuff.

Meta Knight: OH GAWD.

*All Fangirls Die*

Drobot: That's my anti-fangirl laser beam shooter to protect Kracko, but It seems to work on all fangirls. And fav character, you look good without a mask.

Meta Knight: Thank You?

Drobot: Now last question…PyscoFangirl asks,

Magolor- Go into soul form

Kirby, Dedede, Meta Knight, Bandana Dee- Get eaten by Magolor Soul...

Escargoon- RAWR IM A SCARY DINOSUAR! :D

Grand Doomer- You are temporarily downgraded to a lower form of the Doomer species(author chooses. If you don't know the other doomer varieties just check the Kirby wiki)

Galacta- You must get your wings clipped, jump off a tall cliff, and land in the fangirl pit...without your armour.

Tiff- You are now being chased by Kirbysuarus and Tiffisuarus.

(Again, check the wiki.["dinosuar army"]

Tuff- Enjoy the show.

Kracko-...*throws shoe at you*

Marx- PULL THE LEVER MARX! *teleports lever next to Marx*

(Emperor's New Grove Reference)

Sword,Blade- STARING CONTEST! GO!

Magolor: I don't like having an eye in my mouth! I refuse!

Drobot: Since you denied, you go to punishment room!

Magolor: C*ap.

Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee and Meta Knight: We can't cause poor Magolor got sent to the punishment room.

Galata Knight: That's nothing.

Grand Doomer: THAT PLACE IS HELL, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT GALATIA(Learned to spell his name right)!

Escargoon: No you aren't!

Grand Doomer: *Gets turned into a Spark Doomer cause those are Drobot's fav because they give the broken ability and look the coolest* WHY!?

Drobot: He will stay a spark sphere doomer until chapter 5! MUHAHAHHA! I still love ya man.

Galactia: *Really a dark pink kirby* NO….

Drobot: *Brings out the Clippers of Doom*

10 minutes after having to get Dialga to push Galatia Knight off the edge into the pit of fangirls

Galatia: OH S*IT THIS SUCKS H*LL!

Grand Spark Doomer: That is what the punishment room fells like to me…

Drobot: I can't watch an episode out of order…and I can't find it on wiki. So I am having a Tyrantrum and Ridley to do it for me!

Ridley: But I'm an alien dragon thingy.

Drobot: DO IT NOW OR ELSE EVERY DAY I CAN USE A WII I WILL GO ON SSBB AND MURDER BOTH YOU AND YOUR META FORM!

Ridley: Fine. Ima scary dinosaur rawh!

Tyrantrum: RARRHHH!

Tiff: OH MAW F***ING GAWD!

Kracko: Since when does Tiff cuss?

Tuff: Cool..

Marx: *pulls lever* Starts raining cofffee beans?

Drobot: Never saw the movie, but I'm pretty sure that didn't happen.

Sword: *blinks*

Blade: I win!

Drobot: Anyways see you guys next time on….

Everyone but Magolor: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	4. Chapter 4

A POINTLESS CHAPTER NOT WORTH YOU TIME, JUST MADE SO YOU CAN ASK MORE! :) :) :) !

Magolor: MAW GAWD I'M ALONE IN THE DARK!


	5. Chapter 5

Drobot: Wow, never thought I'd update so much! Also, I can only write on the weekends with my dad because at my mom's word doesn't work. So on to question. And My Imagination12, Magolor is now free

Magolor: Doomy is so RIGHT!

Marx: Hey buddy

Grand Spark Doomer: I still a spark doomer, why that?

Drobot: You'll turn back next chapter…unless I want you to stay like it! So now, My Imagination12 asks,

kirby... that wasnt a proper answer...

Magolor, can u tell im a fangirl of u?

Kirby, where does all the food in ur stomache go?

Grand Doomer, what is a sphere doomer?

Galatia can u plz leave u BRONY?! X3

Marx, why dont u have arms?

Tiff, do u like school?

Bandanna dee, who do u LOVE?

Me: NUUUUU MAGOLOR I SHALL SAVE U!

Me: ISHALLSAVEUUUUUUUUU MAGOLOR! (srsly though, IWANTTO X3)

Kirby: What wasn't a proper answer?

Magolor: Yes, because you and Drobot have being chatting inbox wise. Also, I hope you all get Return to Dreamland and punish Galatia Knight!

Galatia: I hate you all.

Kirby: It goes into my endless stomach.

Grand Spark Doomer: Look it up.

Galatia: I AIN'T A MLP FAN!

Drobot: I'm a pegasister xD

Marx: OH MAW GAWD DROBOT LIKES MLP!

Drobot: Geez, I have a build-a-bear Rainbow Dash and a build-a-bear Pinkie Pie.

Marx: Cause I'm mostly noddy.

Tiff: Yes

Drobot: I can't wait for it to get out. I'm trading my birthday party(which is btw July 4) to start up a new Warhammer 40k Army, either Tyranids or Necrons.

Bandanna Waddle Dee: Spears! :)

Magolor: Drobot already freed me…

Drobot: Oh yeah My Imagination12 you get 3 free internet cookies and a not-real plush Landia!

Magolor: THE WORLD IS GOING END

Tuff: IT IS?

Escargoon: Most likely not.

Meta Knight: The solar apcoylspe is a VERY LONG TIME AHEAD.

Drobot: True dat. Now KirbysHot asks,

Kirby- *kisses on cheek* OMG u r so hawt!

Tiff- Here! A TV and Season 1 of W.I.T.C.H.! Look it up.

Tuff- *enters Tuff in Hunger Games* Have fun! P.S. Don't die!

Magolor- U look like a bean!

King Dedede- Hi!

Marx- I like ur Soul form! P.S. Drawica thinks ur hot!

Kirby: Who's angry now Sir Meta Night?

Meta Knight: IT'S META KNIGHT NOT META NIGHT!

Tiff: *Tv Explodes, huge Tv appears and Princess Monokie starts playing*

Drobot: Yea! This is my fav anime movie!

Tuff: *Is Minecraft Hunger Games* WHY THE F*** AM I A BLOCKY MAN!?

Drobot: MUHABAHHHAHHAHHDHHAJ

Marx: What the heck is that laugh?

Magolor: I'm a tortilla?

Drobot: *laughing her a** off* MAW GAWD CAN I EAT YA?

Sword and Blade: Meta Knight let's eat Magolor!

Meta Knight: 0_0

King Dedede: Um…Hello?

Marx: Yeah a fan! Who the hell is Drawica? Is she an OC paired with me? Sorta like how Drobot pairs her OC Crystal with Meta Knight?

Crystal(spams in): Drawica's not an oc stupid. (spams out)

Drobot: First one to guess my age gets to pick ANY MAJOR kirby character of their choice to join the madness. It can also be a boss from Super Star Ultra/Triple Deluxe/Return to Dreamland or one of my Ocs(Crystal or Sparky)! Anyways, yoshi kid asks,

Kirby-are you friends with a poppy bro jr

dedede- WHY ARE YOU SO FAT

gk-rumors say that you fear penguins

Kirby: No.

Dedede: I eat a lot.

Galatia: *Watching Equestira Girls* Dang this show is good! Go buy me the entire season! And that rumor is F.A.L.S.E!

Meta Knight: My eyes burn.

Metal General: My ears burn.

Magolor: You have ears!?

Drobot: MLP 4 THE WIN! Anyways, Destiny Willowleaf asks,

All: How much do you like pudding?

MK: DO you have a sweet tooth? *pulls out candy from MK's room*

Sirica(if you're there) Did you know you are my favorite character?

Grand Doomer: Why is your species called "Doomers"?

Everyone: A lot.

Meta Knight: I like sugar, but I don't have a sweet tooth because I don't have teeth.

*Sirica, Knuckle Joe, Landia, Crystal, Fatty Whale, Chamelo Arm and Sparky all spam in*

Drobot: Yeah more people to torture!

*Zero Two spams in*

Zero Two: Great Galatia is a BRONY.

Sirica: Even though I only appeared once?

Grand Spark Doomer: IDK? Maybe you should read Legend of the Sphere Doomers, Drobot wants to clear up a lot of things about Sphere Doomers in their.

Drobot: Last but not least, Gamerfan64 asks,

Blade: You are now a girl!

Sword: Kiss Blade on the mouth while being human.

Kirby: Become Crash Kirby and kill everyone.

Dedede: Fight The Heavy(TF2)

Magolor: With the noon power of Spark, I DESTROY THEE!

Marx: Have some cake (has button to make cake dissapear)

Kracko: Bring in Kracko EX.

MK: If you could be a human for a day, what would you do?

Galacta: GIVE DEDEDE A PIGGYBACK RIDE!

Blade: I was always a girl?

Sword: NO!

Drobot: Punishment room time!

*Grand Spark Doomer and Magolor are shivering in fear*

Kirby: It's not allowed.

Drobot: You also will get punished!

Dedede: What is that?

Drobot: Ridley, your back in business!

Ridley: But I'm from Metriod!

Drobot: Everyone time someone says something I don't know, you replace it!

*Dedede and Ridley are fighting*

Magolor: Drobot beats me that way, with noob spark

Drobot: IT SUCKS IN TRIPLE DELUXE.

Marx: *Trying to eat it, Gamefan64 presses the button and it disappears* NOOOO!

Kracko and Drobot: THEIR'S A KRACKO EX? OH MAW GAWD AWESOME!

Meta Knight: Hmm….I'll respone later.

Galactia: S*it. *Carrying a Dedede beat up by Ridley around popstar*

Drobot: See ya next time guys on….

Everyone expect Dedede, Kirby, Sword and Galactia: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	6. Chapter 6

Drobot: Hi! Back with my last chapter until next weekend!

Galatia: MLP IS AWESOME!

Drobot: *facepalm*

Grand Doomer: Yea, I'm no longer a spark doomer!

Drobot: First, Destiny Willowleaf you get a free internet cookie and you ask,

Sirica: Yeah! Even though you only appeared once, the fact that your past is kind of a mystery is AWESOME!

Mety: You know what I mean. *shoves him into CandyLand from Wafflegirl0304's Odd Situations*

Marx: You are TRULY awesome. I mean, an adorable villain with jester clothes that make him look epic and has giant wings! *huggles*

Magolor: Have a plush Landia!

GK: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Sirica: :)

Meta Knight: Magolor is a tortilla! 

Magolor: wut.

Drobot: Referencing last chapter? *turns Magolor into a tortilla and pisses of My Imagination12*

Magolor: NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Landia: Turn him back please.

Drobot: Fine. *Magolor the Tortilla turn back to normal*

Marx: I like fans. I really do.

Magolor: MAW GAWD SAVE ME THEY EVIL! 

Everyone: *facepalm*

Galacta(this is how you spell his name): My Little Pony is amazing! 

Drobot: Now my fav reviewer My Imagination12 says,

-dancing to Another Dimension remix version the notecies everyone. pauces muisic- oh hi!

I srsly laughed my head off at the Doom for Galatia comment. Don't worry Magolor, I shall murder him with pleasure ):3 Can I be a guest in the next chapter. if yes just make my hyper and giddy, i usually am anyway.

Magolor, can u teach me how to drive the Lor Starcutter please?

Galatia, ... boo. can you go to Equestria with Drobot? -creates random portal to place-

Marx, ur a Noddy? cool!

Grand Doomer, no. i'm lazy. u tell me. or i set our killer cockeral, Rumpole, at u. NA ONLY JOKING :3

Bandanna, what person do u love?

-takes plush and puts next to plate of cookies- i shall look after it. -nibbles cookie-

i am sure i shall get it soon :D

-huggles Magolor- what happened in the Punishment Room anyway? wanna join in the hug Doomer? i shall rescue u next time, i shall crash in with the Lor, but only for u two, no one else.

wow. its long O.O bye

Drobot: Sure, maybe later.

Magolor: I am just looking at Galacta's comment….When I'm off this sure maybe.

Galacta: LET'S GO!

Drobot: *attemps to bring Galacta, but fails and they aren't in Equestria and everyone is a pony including Drobot* Here is a pic of my pony: art/Me-457914633

Marx: I was a noddy…now I'm a alicorn.

Grand Doomer: A thing from another dimesion.

Bandanna Waddle Dee: King Dedede

Fatty Whale: HE'S GAY! 

Drobot: Wow, we manganed to do a chapter without anyone getting punished! See ya next week, plz review and see you next time on….

Everyone(for once): DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!

Drobot: Ahh….that never gets old.


	7. Chapter 7

Drobot: Sorry, I lied. One more chapter!

Magolor: One chapter where we did not get punished.

Galacta: Yeah! WE STILL PONIES!

Drobot: *Turns everyone expect herself back to normal*

Galacta: Why you pony.

Drobot: To toture you good sir.

Galacta: NOOO! MY MY LITTLE PONY!

Meta Knight: *Quickly with Sword and Blade saves Galacta from commiting sucide because Drobot turned him back into a kirby but she's not a dragon and still a pony*

Drobot: Maw gawd, welp PsychoFangirl cookie for you and you ask,

Magolor- Don't worry, I can take you away from the dark...MAGIC POWERS ACTIVATE! *steals master crown, slams it on Magolor's head and uses magic spell that forces him into soul form* MWAHAHAHA!

Kirby, Meta Knight, Dedede, Bandana Dee- NOW get eaten by Magolor Soul.

Escargoon- U not scared? Ok. *ejects self with Zero-Two's blood that I collected from a...different Kirby Ask fic, and transforms into a horrifying and scary cross of every Kirby final boss* *talks in distorded monster voice* ArE yOu ScArEd NoW?! ROOOAAR!

Tiff and Tuff- *handcuff both of them together*

Galacta Knight- You are now a baby *poof*

Magolor: OH GAWD!

Drobot: *Fires a beam from her horn, a puff of smoke appears around Magolor Soul*

Marx: What happened…

Ridley(sitting in a corner): MAGOLOR HAS EVOLVED INTO MAGOLOR TORTILLA!

Magolor: WHY?

Drobot: What do you want, soul or tortilla?

Magolor: Well, Even though I'm just a talking tortilla it's better than an eye in my mouth.

Fatty Whale: I a fat whale.

Chamelo Arm: We all know.

*Escargoon runs in fear, everyone expect Drobot is screaming due to the monster*

Drobot: Welp, come on out N!

*Sends out a Syvelon, uses Moonblast and destorys the monster with awesomesauceness*

Tiff: I hate you.

Tuff: I hate you too.

Galacta: Mee wanta mew wittle pona!

Meta Knight: He's still a brony!

Drobot: This isn't chaos, THIS IS SPARTA! NO IT'S CHAOS SPACE MARINES! ME THINK ELDAR ARE BROKEN, TAU AIN'T TAURRIFECT! 

Kracko: I'ma go kill myself.

Drobot: MAW KRACKOOOOO! Oh yeah, My Imagination12 asks something, but first here's a tip!

Huge Screen: NEVER. EVAR. UNDERESITAME. WHISPY. WOODS.

Drobot: Ok fine, you ask:

-suffocates r from laughter- OH MAW GAWD! SHORT BUT FUNNY XD i think they are learning Drobot, Magolor, u still havent told me what happened plz tell meh! -still snhuggling Magolor and Doomer- Magolor has been teaching me how to use the Lor while uv been gone-screen zooms out to show me flying theLor- ITS EASY!

Magolor, thanks for teaching me! Here is a apple, a undamaged Lor and a teddy of u!

Drobot, 5 cookis 4 u!

Bandanna dee, how did u learn to use a spear?

Grand Doomer and Kirby, i give up with u both...

Marx, Foot five?

im run out see u later!

Drobot: If you are running out of words, you can always send me stuff in my Inbox. Oh yeah, yummy. Ironiclly I am eating cookies right now irl!

Magolor: I would take it if I wasn't a tortilla.

Drobot: *Turns Magolor back*

Magolor: I'll take 50 tortillas! 

Marx: You are a cannibal man.

Crystal: *smacks Marx* He ain't a tortilla anymore.

Bandanna Waddle Dee: Magic.

Grand Doomer: Me like pie.

Kirby: Hi! 

Marx: Wut. Me eating a face of pie.

Drobot: Wut the h*ll is with pie today?

Meta Knight: *explodes*

Drobot: Welp, I'm end this episode before me and Ridley…well you guys can figure out…

Ridley: Yeah….

Drobot: Cya next time on…..

Everyone expect Fatty Whale: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!

Fatty Whale: META KNIGHT IS AN EXPLODING GAY PERSON!


	8. Chapter 8

Drobot: Ok, I just needed to get a new chapter out so as a last resort I'm typing on...TextEdit. Because my old mac doesn't got word. Life is life, why does Word have to be 10 dollars?

Ridley: Meh...We still are writing at least.

Drobot: You are right about that, so on to teh questions of doom!

Grand Doomer: No punishment please!

Drobot: Keeby33 says, Sorry for copying your idea! Let's just cam, it inspiration, OK? Any way, my question is:

Magolor... your hand float right? How far can you reach?

Magolor: *Hand smakes Zero Two who is in the corner of the room*

Zero Two: I SHALL KILL YOU MAGOLOR!

Magolor: OH MAW GAWD *Running from a pissed off Zero Two*

Drobot: 0_0 welp My Imagination12 asks,

MAGOLOR TELL MEEEEEEEEEE! why does everyone call u a totelllia or a egg?! :c

Magolor, can u be in ur gijinka form? its generally a human form

Marx, u too!

Grand Doomer, a sphere forr u!

Galacta, can u use ur javalin joust thing properly? BRONYBRONEY OHMEHLOR I KNEW IT!

Meta, can i borrow ur mask?

Tiff, whats ur favorite subjects?

Everyone, like cats anyone?

Magolor: Idk about egg or bean and the tortilla was a joke that Drobot carried way to far.

Drobot: Sure, *changes Magolor and Marx into humans, picture em how you want*

Marx: I have hands!

Drobot: *Removes his hands*

Marx: F*** you.

Drobot: *Sends Marx to the punishment room*

Grand Doomer: Um...

Galacta: Yes and I liek brownies.

Drobot: *facepalms*

Meta Knight: What for?

Tiff: Everything!

Drobot: I love kitties! I have two, Oliver who is a hyperactive black and white and Toby, a calm, mellow cat who is a brown tabby with a white underside and loves me to death!

Ridley: TMI

Drobot: Too Much Info or Too Many Items?

Ridley: Too Much Info.

Drobot: Okay, yoshi kiddo says,

dedede-YOU MUST DIE

gk- so I heard you have a fear of cupcakes

fatty whale- 2 thing 1 cameoleo arm should have won and 2 WHY ARE YOU FATTER THAN DEDEDE

Kirby-force feed gk a cupcake

mk- go to the fangirls pit

King Dedede: Drobot...

Drobot: I BAN KILLING CHARACTERS!

Galacta: My only fear is MLP ending.

Fatty Whale: What do you mean by 1 and 2, I'm fatter cause whales are bigger than pegiuns.

Kirby: Ok. *Feed Galacta a cupcake*

Galacta: YUMMYZ!

Meta: NOOO!

Drobot: I use my powers to save the best kirby character from being swabbed by fangirls.

Ridley: Don't get me in the fangirl pit!

Drobot: Guys, send Ridley to the fangirl pit!

Ridley: Why did I say that?

Drobot: Anyways, Gamerfan64 tell us,

Kirby: (gives you the mike ability) SING LITTLE PUFFBALL, SING!

Galacta: Here's Pinkie Pie for you (has button to make her dissapear)

MK: Give Kirby your sword

Grand Doomer: Not much doom when I use Hammer, huh?

Kracko: Where does the waddle doos come from?

Dedede: (throw fireballs) DANCE FATTY DANCE!

Magolor: Did the crown possess you?

Marx: You just had to be evil

That's all, bye! (uses hammer to break 4th wall)

Kirby: *starts singing*

Drobot: *singing in the tune of Let it Go, the worst song evar!* Shut it up, Shut it up, before my ears bleeeeed.

Galacta: YES! *Pinkie disappears* NOOOOOOOO!

Meta: Nevar evar.

Kirby: *gets master ability*

Grand Doomer: Spark is way better.

Kracko: To be honest, the come from my butthole.

Tiff: Ewww...

Crystal: Cool.

Tiff: Your a girl, how do you stand that?

Crystal: *gets the bada** sunglasses* Cause i'm awesome suckers.

Dedede: What the heck!? *laughing*

Magolor: Yes it did.

Marx: Of course Maggy had to clone me.

Magolor: I did not clone you. Wait how did you escape the punishment room?

Drobot: I let him out. Anyways PsychoFangirl says,

Kirby,Meta,Dedede,Bandana Dee- YOU STILL DIDNT GET EATEN BY MAGOLOR SOUL EVEN WHEN HE WAS IN SOUL FORM YOU JERKS! *tosses them into Magolor Soul clone that I created because boredom*

Drobot: WE CAN NOT ALLOW IT!

Marx: *Turns into Marx Soul, destorys the Magolor Soul clone with his laser beam*

Drobot: Meh, see ya next time on...

Everyone: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!

Drobot: P.S, if you want you can ask me and Ridley all about this fanfic, how I created it or just kirby related stuff overall!


	9. Chapter 9

Drobot: Welp, this will be a small chap because I need to get stuff out quick.

Ridley: Shouldn't you meation you beat Triple Deluxe last night?

Drobot: I almost want to invite Queen Sectonia just to name her Magolor is 10 times better.

*Queen Sectonia and Tarazana spam in*

Drobot: Perfect! Meh, you can't be in this chapter so shut up.

Grand Doomer: Murper Mudkip.

Drobot: ? Meh, Gamerfan64 told us,

Can you put my OC Kooper into the story? His description is in my profile.

Kirby: You v.s Masked Dedede but using an unsuspecting Grand Hammer.

MK: Record the fight and put it on YouTube.

Grand Doomer: ULTRA SWORD YOUR FACE!

Magolor: *destroys your ship* MWAHAHA!

Marx: You will get a Level.9001 laser if you call yourself Mr. Slap-yourself and slap yourself for the whole chapter without stopping.

Galacta: Give Masked Dedede another piggyback ride while he tries to clobber Kirby.

Masked Dedede: Say IMMA CLOBBAH DAT DER KIRBAH every time you speak for the entire chapter.

Crystal: Looks like Dedede just got *puts on sunglasses* ...masked. YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kracko: Be a thunderstorm in another world other than Kirby's world.

Drobot: Sorry, I can't.

Kirby: Okay!

Meta Knight: I don't know how to record.

Grand Doomer: AWWWW!

N: *Kills Ultra Sword with Awesomesauceness*

Magolor: *crying* WHYYYYY?

Drobot: I'm so sorry Magolor.

Marx: NEVAR!

Drobot: You are most likely lying.

Galacta: Do I have to?

Drobot: If ya don't, no MLP!

Galacta: Okay dokey!

Dedede: No.

Crystal: NOOO! THAT WAS MY LINE!

Drobot: Look like *puts on the sunglasses* you liek mudkipz! YEEAHHHH, IN YA FACE!

Kracko: *Goes over to earth*

Drobot: Anonymous, who I will call all guests a random kirby enemy name, will be called...Galbo! Galbo/Anoymous asks our group,

author: sorry to say this, but it's spelled GALACTA, not galatia

kirby: eat an Invincible Candy while having the Hypernova ability... also add some superspicy curry.

magolor: just so ya know, there is an ability even more noobish than spark. guarding with the leaf ability can make u next to invincible... except when you decide to use that stupid black hole.

kirby, MK, and GK: staring contest, no masks

MK: do u think kirby is ugly? u look just like him and run whenever your mask breaks.

Kracko: are you the REAL Kracko, or that one that Doc made in Squeak Squad?

Bandana Dee: why did u kill your own kind in Return to Dreamland? I'm sure some of those Waddle Dee had hopes and dreams, yet they got stabbed in the back, by a fellow Dee no less.

Dedede: use your Final Smash from SSBB

Marx: how do u make black holes?

Grand Doomer: vomit lava until the author gets bored

Drobot: Was corrected in later chapters.

Kirby: *Becomes a god*

Magolor: That's how Drobot beats Landia without damage.

*God Kirby, Meta and Galacta start staring*

Galacta: Forgot this, ima go watch my MLP.

Kirby: I'ma go kill stuff.

Meta: I win! And no.

Kracko: If was fake Kracko, I would be named Mecha Kracko. Also thank you for not thinking Kracko is a species, but rather just me. And I am the real Kracko, as for my name is Kracko, not Mecha Kracko.

Bandanna Waddle Dee: Oh my gawd I just relised that. I'M EVIL!

Dedede: Sure. *starts raining Waddle Dee, Waddle Doos and Gordos*

Marx: I accutally have no idea!

Grand Doomer: *vomiting*

Drobot: Just please stop it. Also guys I have a question, what makes my story different from all the other ask the kirbys out their? Is it the humor, the weridness, me and Ridley hosting the show? Please tell me! Last but TOTTALY not least, My Imagination12 tells the group,

0.0 take in mind ima eagle (on tis though)

MAGOLOR, tell me what happened in the Punishment Room

Marx, ...

Meta Knight, -steels mask, runs off spazzing, opens door of fangirl- MUWHAHAUHUHUWA ):3

Drobot, destroy the Master Crown

Kirby, ...

Tiff, do u have friends?

Galactca, ANSWER MY LAST QUESTION, or... -points to a seemingly angry Darkro-

enjoy :3

Magolor: It was the same as Doomy, but expect of a dead sphere doomer, it was a dead...ME!

Marx: *foot fives while eating a pie*

Meta Knight: OH GAWD!

*They all die do the anti-kracko-fangirl-system-so-drobot-can-get-all-of-kracko-by-killing-the-other-fangirls-with-laser-beams system*

*Master Crown is in an eletric cage in a pit of fire surronded by fire-breathing komodo dragons in a VERY well locked up room in a secert dimeson only Drobot and Ridley know how to get to*

Drobot: That should be good enough.

Kirby: Me awesome.

Tiff: No, everyone hates me.

Galacta: I CAN USE MY JOUSTING SPEAR, JEUSUS!

Everyone: SEE YA NEXT TIME ON DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	10. Chapter 10

Drobot: Welcome back friends! On to questions! PsycoFangirl says to the group,

*comes in all depressed and stuff, outfit has changed to contain white and red with some green(similar to Zero-Two)*

I-I can't be leave you killed my baby... (referring to my Magolor Soul clone that was killed in chapter 8) He was so young...and now he's DEAD. I come here to bring "enlightenment" to your lives and you kill my artificially created pet. If you need me I'll be on Dark Star in the Corner of Depression. I DARE YOU to take me back. My sadness is feeding Zero and his Dark Matter so they won't let you take me that easily. Good luck I guess...

(The dare is to get me back to "normal" and away from Dark Star. Good luck)

Drobot: Welp, Zero Two go do the mission or else...I SHALL SEND YOU TO THE PUNISHMENT ROOM THAT HAS BEEN MADE 100% MORE SCARCER!

Zero Two: On that !

Drobot: Welp, Galbo says to the chaos madness...

Magolor is 1,000,000,000,000,000 better than you diffucalty and awesomeness wise: MY NAME IS QUEEN SECTONIA, WHY THE HECK DID YOU GIVE ME A LONG AS H*LL NAME!?

Ridley: Cause Drobot can toture anyone any way she likes :)

Drobot: Anyways, Galbo says,

very well, i accept this title rather than "anonymous"

Kirby: what makes Gordo so special that u can't swallow em? also, what's it like bein a god?

MK: you beat Galacta to become the greatest warrior, yet you can't beat your own reflection and Kirby clobbers you 24-7. how can u b the best if u get beaten by a pink puffball?

education time with Kracko: the nature of there being only one Kracko has been addressed many times. most prominent is the description of Kracko DX in Triple Deluxe, which implies that you have held a grudge against Kirby and, as such, are the only Kracko with motivation to attack Kirby repeaedly. though there is more than one species of Kracko: there is the Mecha, Space Kracko, and Kracko Jr. this has been education time with Kracko. remember, if u don't taunt clouds, u won't get hurt as much.

Magolor: pop Marx's ball

Marx: take off Magolor's hood

Kirby: I dislike spikes. And it is godly to be a god!

Iggy Koopa: *spams in* THAT WAS MY LINE ORGINALLY! DROBOT YOU COPYER!

Drobot: Hey fav video game character, don't get ticked. Your awesome and you (should) know it. Now please spam away unless you want to end up like Ridley.

Iggy: Oh god. *spams away*

Meta: Cause I have my own fame.

Magolor is 1,000,000,000,000,000 better than you diffucalty and awesomeness wise: Does that mean your ban?

Meta: Yes it does.

Drobot: Man, I was going to SO play you in competive! Now who to play?

Ridley: SAMUS PLEASE!

Drobot: Sure, Zero Suit is so hard to beat xD.

Kracko: I am the one and only Kracko, Kracko Jr. is my son and isn't really a puffy cloud yet and all those other forms are...FAKES!

Magolor: *gets needle and pops ball*

Marx: Hey guys look I can play Magolor Soul's theme on the piano! *Random piano appears and Marx starts playing C-R-O-W-N-E-D, which sounds VERY good for a guy playing with his feet*

Drobot: Awesome! And Magolor gets saved!

Magolor: Yez.

Drobot: My Imagination12 says to us,

Me, -spams in and sits on a cactus (im still a eagle)- IM STAYING HERE ON THIS CACTUS THAT WASNT HERE BEFORE! CAUSE I WANT TO!

Magolor, -le gasp- OHMEHLOR! hug? -comes down and holds out wings-

Grand Doomer, how hard are you in Kirby's Return to Dreamland?

Everyone, guess how many kirby games i have.

-flies back up onto cactus- IF U SEE TOKKORI, TELL HIM TO COME HERE! i'll peck him on the head ):3

*Imagination hugs Magolor*

Magolor: I LIKE BEING SAVED FROM TOTURE BY THE AUTHOR!

Grand Doomer: Some real kirby fans call me eaiser than ice sphere doomers, but that is total bulls***. I am, in Drobot and her stepsibling's opion, 3 most diffcult, only beaten by Metal General and Magolor.

Metal General: I'm harder than Landia? Cool!

Landia: Shut up or I shall eat ya!

Metal General: Okay!

Drobot: 1-5

Magolor: All of them?

Ridley: 844,448,482,490,401.

Chamelo Arm: There's not even that many NINTENDO games.

Drobot: Welp, Last but not least Gamerfan64 says,

Dedede: Juggle some balls while balancing on a ball on a tight rope which is 12 miles down from the lava pit infested with sharks.

Marx: Why u so awesome?

Magolor: WHY U STEAL MARX SCREAM!

Kirby: I beat my friends 6 times in a row in SSBB only using you. OP AWESOMENESS!

Crystal: (puts on sunglasses) Swag. YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Galacta: Sing the MLP song.

Everyone else: COVER YOUR EARS! SHE'S GONNA SING!

MK: How do you eat with other people?

Bandana Waddle Dee: If only you were playable in Triple Deluxe.

Taranza: Why did you help Kirby after you got shot out?

Dedede: Nevar. *Gets sent to the punishment room*

Marx: Cause I just am! Oh yeah guys, Drobot's going post to a link where you can get my theme's lyrics for the piano!

Magolor: My death screech is way different.

Kirby: Drobot's stepsis is super good as Kirby, in fact i'm her best brawler, but I don't rank well. Who cares, I can get Aura Sphere :)

Crystal: WHY IS EVERYONE JUST ANNOYING ME!?

Galacta: My Little Pony, My Little Pony, MYYYYYYYY MY LITTLE PONY, I USE TO WONDER WHAT FRIENDSHIP COULD BE, MY LITTLE PONY, UNTIL YOU ALL SHARED IT WITH ME! BIG ADVENTURES, TONS OF FUN! A BEATIFUL HEART, FAIFTHFUL AND STRONG! SHARING KINDNESS AND AMAZING THINGS, AND MAGIC MAKES IT ALL COMPLETE! MY LITTLE PONY, DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE MY VERY BEEEEST FRIIIEEEENNNNDDDSSSS!

Drobot: My little pony, all skinny and boney, tripped on a wire and caught on fire. 2 days later, a fat guy at her. And that's the story, of my little pony.

Ridley: Worst singing evar.

Meta: NEVAR! I EAT MY FOOD IN MY ROOM!

Banadanna Waddle Dee: That would be really cool.

Tarazana: Cause I heard about Magolor I didn't want to be allies with the queen because I knew about this show and that we would come here. And I really didn't want to be allies with a person who would have a really long name, so I quit working for her.

Drobot: That was...unexpected Tarazana. See ya next time on..

Everyone expect Dedede: DROBOT'S ASK TEH KIRBY CHARACTERS!

Drobot: Also, here's the link if you want to find cool nintendo music: I can't post links, it's called NinSheetMusic.


	11. Chapter 11

Drobot: Wut zup peps.

Ridley: What's up? MiniWarGaming just released their first episode in the new campagin!

Drobot: I know, now on ta the questions. Angel Firestorm says...

Queen Sectonia: Yeah! My name's back to normal!

Drobot: I did that because "the name" was so long I had to copy and paste...now Angel Firestorm says,

Kirby: how does it feel to be so cute and badass at the same time?

Dedede: Why are you so fat?

Meta Knight: How fun was it to kick Galactia Knight's butt?

Kirby: Awesome.

Dedede: I eat alot.

Fatty Whale: I don't.

Chamelo Arm: You are mostly blubber...

Meta: Fun and easy.

Galacta: My Little Pony, powns people!

Drobot: Guys, Picture a my little pony with power armor firing bullets from a boltgun at a biga** Carnifex. Now that is freaking SCARY!

Ridley: 0_0 That is freaky. Did you get that from that one Wargamer's Dark Angels army.

Drobot: Yes, I once meet a person with a Dark Angels army, the mlp logo was stamped on his tanks and some models were repainted mlps. It was scary 0_0 Sometimes I dream about space marine mlps because of that. Meh, PsycoFangirl tells us...

*at this point the depression has become an unnatural form of insanity and most speech has become pure nonsense*

ZERO! ZERO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PREVENT THESE MURDERERS FROM TAKING ME YOU TRAITOR! I STOLE YOUR BLOOD AND TERRORIZED ENTIRE ALTERNATE REALITIES JUST FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! UNHAND ME! I HAD ALREADY GONE THROUGH DENILE, ANGER AND BARGAINING AND FINISH DEPRESSION AND I'D REACH ACCEPTANCE! NOW IM CONFLICTED BETWEEN ANGER AND BARGAINING AGAIN! LET ME GO I'LL DO ANYTHING!

(Surly there is something to fix this problem...meh. I don't know you figure it out I'm just the reviewer I don't know the answers to my alternate ego's problems)

Drobot: Zero never betray you. It was Zero Two who went to you.

Zero Two: Funny how we are stilling humming my theme over a decade later.

Drobot: Magolor...you know what we have to do...

Magolor: *turns into soul form and eats Meta, Kirby, Dedede and Banadanna Waddle Dee, then changes back*

Drobot: *respawns them* Happy now...now Galbo says,

WHAT?! LANDIA'S HERE?! YESSSSS! if dats the case then...

Landia: u a guy, agirl, or what? do NOT say "yes". i don't think it's ever specified. I mean ABSOLUTELY no offense, I'm just curious. also, i give ya four steaks.

Magolor: pet Landia

Drobot: best lyrics ever

Kracko: how does all that junk get in you(ie Waddle Doos, cogs, cannons, etc)? also, do u eat?

Kirby: if your stomach becomes a veritable black hole during Hypernova, then everything u swallow theoretically comes out at some other point in the universe. to prove this, swallow one of the others while in Hypernova. p.s. as long as u don't chew, u won't kill em... probably. also, did u know there is a vacuum brand called Kirby? coincidense much?

Marx: sry bout ur ball, here's a coupon to your local circus ball place... shop... thing.

Dedede: can u do a belly drum?

Bandana Dee: where do ur extra spears come from when u use the Spear Throw?

Taranza: arm wrestle someone (preferably Ridley), winner karate chops loser

everyone: favorite theme; Marx Soul, Magolor Soul, or Sectonia Soul?

Landia: Drobot potrays me as a girl, as context can prove it somewhat. And yummy!

Magolor: *pets Landia* Ok that was just werid.

Landia: 0_0 That was just wrong.

Drobot: I learned it from friends. Also, guys anyone like MLP? Or Warhammer 40k? Please tell me, because later(Possibly today) i'm going to start on a Kirby Warhammer crossover.

Kracko: I really don't have an answer. And I don't eat.

Kirby: *swallows up Queen Sectonia, who can not get the nickname because it's a pain to type*

Queen Sectonia: I'm back!

Drobot: 0_0 So when I swallow people I litter the universe? Ok...one more reason why Pokemon is my fav series.

Dedede: No thank you. I can't.

Kirby: What?

Marx: It's ok, I really don't need one!

Banadanna Waddle Dee: It can split it's self.

Taranza: Must I battle Ridley?

Drobot: It would be prefered.

Taranza: I CHALLANGE YOU TO A DUEL RIDLEY!

Ridley: I don't play Yu-gi-oh.

Metal General: *facepalms* He means arm wrestle.

*Ridley and Taranza start arm wrestling*

Drobot: And Ridley wins!

*Ridley karate chops Taranza*

Taranza: Unfair, he's huge!

Ridley: Hey, you got to use 3 hands.

Drobot: IT WAS FAIR! And I shall answer that last question. Marx Soul was a nice tune in it's own right, but not the best. The others were emotional. I never listen to Sectonia Soul, but F-L-O-W-E-R was kinda like sad, and peaceful. You are fighting a person who willingly was willing to use herself to end this world. As for C-R-O-W-N-E-D, it was more upbeat. Your fighting a person with the ability to destory the Universe, and it's just you(Or people who really aren't the main player) fighting it out in another dimemson in possibly one of the hardest boss battles. I must say Magolor wins by a LONGSHOT, and I really want to learn it so I can play it on guitar. Gamerfan64(PLEASE WORK ON YOUR ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS) told us,

Dedede: How was the punishment room? After that, try to beat Kirby in human form. See if you get better.

Taranza: Do you like Magolor?

Grand Doomer: If you were the ship piece, how did the piece not explode along with you?!

Kracko: RUN! FANGIRLS ARE ALL AROUND!

Galacta: LOOK! MEWTWO'S BEEN CONFIRMED (Actually Greninja)

MK: WHY U SO SPAMMER IN BRAWL?!

Marx: HOW ARE YOU ALIVE AFTER SUPER STAR ULTRA?!

Magolor: How did you survive the events of Return to Dreamland for Dream Collection?

Bandana Waddle Dee: OH MY GOODNESS!HARDEST BOSS IN THE ARENA! HOW WILL I EVER BEAT YOU?!

Dedede: Nah. *goes to punishment room*

Taranza: I am a MAN, and am so not gay.

Grand Doomer: Game logic. And I was not killed...I just went into a coma.

Kracko: UH OH!

Drobot: *Takes out...LOGAN GRIMNAR'S AXE?!* DIE YOU FANGIRLS, KRACKO IS ALL MINE!

Galacta: NOO, CURSE YOU GRENINJA! KILL THEM ALL!

Drobot: I used a Greninja in X...Meh I like Delphox more anways *Look to see her Froakie cap in front of her* At least it isn't my Espurr plush(I do have a plush espurr, I also have a plush axew, snivy, woobat, goomy and espeon).

Meta: No idea why, just cause I'm a boss?

Marx: It's all fan speclation.

Magolor: Same with Marx goes to my survival.

Banadanna Waddle Dee: The way Drobot beats me is she makes a helper, swallows me, then before the next boss destorys the helper and regains her power. I am so sad how I was in that game.

Drobot: Last My Imagination12 says,

-still on cactus- IM BACK FOR MORE!

Magolor, do u think i fangirl over u too much?

Everyone, newp. 2. but i hope i eventually get all of em

Zero Two, i know u like pancakes... ):3

Marx, ask Ribbon a question. idc what though.

Tuff, ...

Tokkori, come here. -pecks him on the head-

Everyone, ry to get me off the cactus. No pushing and throwing me off or else...

Magolor: At least it isn't like Drobot's...way she is with Kracko and her creepy shipping...

Drobot: He means I ship DrobotXRainbow Dash. What? They are both fast, powerful, cool looking and just awesome overall!

Magolor: Yeah that's so right...

Drobot: What 2 games? I have almost all the ds and 3ds pokemon games! Yes, I am a Pokemon fanaic. I will say I went from my home in California over to Utah to compete in Pokemon. Next year, I'm going to Worlds! Look out U.S.A, here comes pokemon champion Lilian Gil! EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT EVEN RANKED...WELL WHO CARES I SHALL BEAT E'M ALL WITH MY YVETAL DECK! I have 4 kirby games, they are Kirby's Adventure(3D remake), Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Kirby Triple Deluxe. And build up your collection slowly, because that huge pokemon collection was built within 2 years of collecting non-stop.

Zero Two: I do...

Marx: Ribbon, do you like Kirby?

Ribbon(I have very little knowledge on her): *Spams in* YES!

Tuff: ...Back to you.

Tokkori the Annoying: *spams in* YOU LAMEO!

Drobot: If you get off that catus, I will personally tell you ANYTHING you want about Return to Dreamland! So that end this episode, but first you guys know wikia, where you can make a free wikia? I am going to be making a Kirby Roleplay wiki, if you want the adress PM me. My username is DrobotExtreme and I will be roleplaying Meta Knight, Grand Doomer, My OCs Crystal and Sparky(yes you can rp kirby ocs), Kracko, Marx, Metal General and Coilly Rattler. So see ya next time on this very long chapter of...

Everyone but Dedede: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	12. Chapter 12

Drobot: Welcome back my friends! Question time!

Marx: Horray for questions!

Drobot: My Imagination12 says,

can i be a guest please? O.O OKAY! -flies off cactus and perches on the floor-

Magolor, i read previous chaps and reilized a thing about ur ship. two things, 1- meh eagle is ,done to the best of my ability, pretending to be Starcutter. 2- -points wing to a certain blue and white ship- I BROUGHT IT BACK!

Drobot, I HAVE SUPER STAR ULTRA TOO! and alsoKirbys epic yarn. what is the most hardest Energy Sphere Gear to find?

Tokkori, AAAAAAHHHHHH IM GONNA GET U! -chases-

Fatty Whale, go away

Zero Two, -after i finished chasing the Migit annoying bird- what flavor u like?

Grand Doomer, i take what i said in the first question i asked u back. Tokkori rlly is annying. -sat on a pot with a lid on while Tokkori is inside it-

THIS IS POYOOOOOOOOO! :3

Magolor: YES!

Drobot: My gawd, I still am only 80% on super star ultra. IT'S SO F***ING HARD!

Tokkori: NEVAR!

Ridley: I shall take care of this. *Eats Tokkori*

Fatty Whale: NO!

Drobot: I am keeping him because he is entertaining.

Zero Two: EVERY PANCAKKKKKEEEEE.

Grand Doomer: Me seem eaiser as an EX.

Drobot: "This is a volcano!" -Lemmy/Hip Koopa in some random episode of the TV show. Now Gamerfan64 says,

Getting to my Q&A soon.

Dedede: You were soo epic in Triple Deluxe.

MK: U look so cute without a mask!

Bandana Waddle Dee: How did you feel about being a sacrifice in Revenge of the King?

Marx: (steals ball) MINE!

Magolor: Have you seen all the artwork they make of you? You look awesome, even in Soul Form.

Galacta: Here is your hardest challenge...get possesed by Dark Matter and fight the Mane Six.

Queen Sectonia: 4...FORMS...JUST...TO...FINISH...YOU...OFG...

Taranza: Who do you hand out with more? Marx or Magolor?

Toroki: KILL IT WITH FIRE!

Ribbon: Try to kiss Kirby.

Kirby: RIBBON HAS A BOOK! SHE IS GOING TO READ! Also, fight every single boss in your series.

Kracko: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Grand Doomer: Watch "Grand Doomer is Soilder"

Metal General: Where did you get you huge robot?

Dedede: I know!

Drobot: *facepalms* Meta is so better.

Meta: Ok?

Bandanna Waddle Dee: IT WAS HORRIBLE!

Magolor: I have. NOW I GOT AN IPHONE AND I SHALL LISTEN TO ALL THE FINAL BOSS MUSIC IN OUR SERIES!

Galacta: I CAN'T...

Zero Two: Go maw darky stuff!

Dark Galacta: I SHALL KILL YOU PONIES!

Drobot: I use my powers to save Rainbow Dash cause she's a bad***.

Queen Sectonia: Just one more fact to prove I'm more awesome than Magolor.

Magolor: I SHALL KILL YOU AND FRY YOU!

Ribbon: *Spams Away*

Kirby: *Goes off to the Arena of Final Bosses*

Magolor: Oh guys we gotta leave!

*Queen Sectonia, Marx, Magolor, Dedede and Zero Two leave*

Kracko: I BELIEVE THIS IS SPARTA!

Grand Doomer: I sound nothing like that xD

Metal General: I don't know, one day HR-D3 just randomly appeared back in Egg Engines.

Drobot: Now guest, who shall now be dubbed...Sparky!

Sparky: Wait but that's my name.

Drobot: Never mind...YOU SHALL BE CALLED WADDLE DOO!

Sword: How do you pick these names?

Drobot: Oh I use a name randomnizer to give me the name of a kirby enemy. Anways Waddle Doo says,

Meta Knight: I dare you to take off your mask and show everyone your face.

Galacta knight: DIE! (Pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots GK)

Dedede: where did you get your hammer?

Drobot: Please spray Queen Sectonia with bug spray.

*The group is back*

Meta Knight: MY MASK IS ALREADY OFF!

Galacta: I killed the mane 6 expect for Rainbow, whyyyyyy? AND OMFG!

Drobot: *Fires a laser beam at the rocket launcher*

Dedede: FROM GOD!

Drobot: No that's lame! Ridley, let's have are own fun! *Drobot and Ridley pull out fly swatter twice their size*

Ridley: DIE!

Queen Sectonia: Oh Crap. *Runs away*

Drobot: MUAHHDHAILKDBHFUAOKDFNIAIHHAHAHHAHAHH! PsychoFangirl says,

Hehe. Hey, that was funny. Now that I think about it, why should I concern my own misery when I can make everyone else suffer instead?! Wait, is this acceptance? I think it is, I've finished the five stages of grief! Whose ready to suffer?

Magolor- I'm gonna need some of your genetic material and a cloning test tube like the ones from the movies. Try NME, I sure Nightmare uses a few to make or clone certain monsters.

Zero/Zero-Two(since apparently he is two separate people even though I consider them the same person, hence why I referred to Zero-Two as Zero for short)- I needs some more viles of your blood...(why?)...no reason...

Every other Kirby character except Magolor- I need genetic material all of you...just because...

(I DID mention my alter-ego is also a DNA mad scientist right?)

Drobot: *Sends PsychoFangirl DNA samples of everyone here expect herself and Ridley* Meh Galbo says,

Magolor: i don't know whether i find u petting landia impressive or sad. u can handle the real thing, but freak out around a plush?

Landia: if u had to, which kirby character would eat and would u prefer him/her raw or cooked?

Kracko: r those spikes part of your body? in triple deluxe when u do that tornado thing in the background all but your eye vanishes. WHERE DO THOSE DARN SPIKES COME FROM?

Kirby: u claim u don't like spikes, yet u swallow several spikey enemies. Needlous, for example. heck, u even have the Spike ability. why can't Gordos give ya dat? also, what's the most fun ability for u?

Drobot: hooray for pokemon fans

Dedede: what's ur coat made out of? also, which of ur hammers do u like best?

Bandana Dee: i hear that the souls of those innocent Waddle Dee ya killed r comin back for revenge. RUUUUN!

Magolor: BECAUSE THE PLUSHY IS EVILLLLLLLL!

Landia: I would roast Queen Sectonia because she is worshiped by fans when my game's boss Magolor is freaking 104,491,204,204,420,104,850,857,274,301,492 better than her. And cooked.

Kracko: I was born with them.

Kirby: The game maker were idiots. And I really like wheel because I can kill myself!

Everyone else: 0_0

Drobot: Go Pokemon!

Dedede: Fur. And my hammer that's for sure.

Bandanna Waddle Dee: OH MAW GAWD SOFA PROTECT ME!

Drobot: See ya next time on..

Everyone: DROBOT'S ASK THE KIRBY CHARACTERS!


	13. The End

Drobot: It's hard to look back at these moments and story. This is where someone got their pename!

Ridley: It's hard to think of life without the Ohm.

Drobot: *smiles* it sure is.

*No Face walks in*

No Face: I'm sorry about blowing this place up.

Ridley: Yeah, Drobot kinda wants to kill you now.

Drobot: This is over, If you want to dare go to this fanfic: s/10509241/1/Wheel-of-Dares

Ridley: Thanks to everyone for their support, And we will keep writing for you.

Drobot: Thanks for everything, Imaganation, Luna, Galbo, J, Wolf, Kitty, Gamerfan, Cloeey, Psycho, and everyone else who has supported me along the way. Thanks for reading what made my purpose. DrobotExtreme, out!


End file.
